Karala
by MorphineSunshine
Summary: AU. Harry ignores his Hogwarts acceptance letter and goes to Karala. Gets trained as a assassin. IndependentHarry, ManipulativeDumbledore. No parings so far. Chapters 1 & 2 suck..but I swear, Chaps 3 on wards is much better. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Dis: If i owned Harry Potter, do you think i'll be writing fanfics right now?!

A/N: First 1 and two chapters suck..cos they were written years ago. So well...chapter 3 & 4 starts to sound better in my opinion..so if you don't like the first two chapters please continue on reading cos chaps 3 and 4 are much better. I swear. :D

Unnerving green, amber and blue eyes stared back at him. Hostility was obvious, and Albus Dumbledore wondered if enticing the help of the students of Karala was a good idea. All three teens were trained as assains, and he knows that blackmailing will only get their co-operation for so long.

"We accept your terms for now, but we will not fight for either 'Light' or 'Dark', we will guard the school and as guards, not students. Have you got that?" Sara's silky, cold voice filled the room, her amber eyes sparkling with defiance.

"Yes, your quarters will be assigned to –"

"That won't be necessary, we have places to sleep." This time Kate had interrupted, a casual smirk stretched along her pretty features.

"Where will you be staying then?"

"That is not your concern." Harry replied, the once boy-who-lived now glared back with clear defiance at his parents old headmaster. Albus slowly wondered if he was making the right decision by blackmailing them but soon dismissed the thought, as he could never be wrong.

"Alright then."

"Good." They stood up as one and before Albus had anytime to talk or even move, they gave him a slight nod and walked casually out of the door. Albus was left, staring after them with a slight wistful expression on his face. He wondered deeply to himself whether or not he was doing the right thing for the last few days but he soon dismissed the worry because the great Albus Dumbledore could never be wrong. The three teens meanwhile was making their ways towards the forbidden forest. Changing into their animagus forms, Harry changed into a big black panther with startling emerald eyes, Sara changed into a graceful cheetah, amber eyes blinking reproachfully at Kate. Kate shot her a glare before changing into a huge lion and they all ran off into the midst of the forest. Arriving in the midst of the forest, Sara changed into her other animagus form, a phoenix. Chirping at her two friends, they hurried and held onto her tail and she flamed them to Karala. Arriving at the entrance to Karala, they displayed their robes and using a signet ring, were allowed entrance into the school. Passing a number of their fellow classmates, they gave them a dismissing nod and kept on their paths. Their robes billowing behind them. Sara spotted her group of friends and with a short nod to Kate and Harry, she left to join them again. Soon Harry and Kate also broke their powerful trio with Sara and left to their separate friends groups.

_Sara_

"Hey guys, wassup?" she asked, pushing her raven hair out of her face. Her friends updated her on what had happened in her absence;

'Headmaster wants to see you the minute you get back, your snakes are getting bored waiting for you, sis is kinda mad at you for that prank, Dumbledore is so gonna be sorry for blackmailing you and the minister is now made aware of our part involvement in the war.' Jodie said, Sara nodded and they quietly began to discuss whatever that came to mind. Soon Kate and Harry joined them and some of their friends joined the 'popular' group as well.

Soon laughter filled the hills of Karala and many new students heads turned to see who dares to laugh out loud now that the 'esteemed' headmaster is present. Soon all heads were facing them and they all watched on as Headmaster Krill made a beeline to the huge group of students.

Everyone else looked on in amazement as the group separated to stand behind five exceptionally pretty girls and one gorgeous guy.

"Hello headmaster, I hope Kate, Harry and I haven't missed anything of importance in our absence?" the girl in the middle asked, a smirk stretched on her face.

"No Sara, you didn't, did the mission go smoothly?"

"As smoothly as can be hoped." Another girl replied, with the tiniest twitch of her lips, showing off that she was struggling not to smile.

"Then what are you doing back here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to spar a bit, hope you don't mind us borrowing a room?"

"I have a better suggestion, you three, three on three now in the training arena."

"Yes headmaster." They chorused, totally evil grins on their faces.

They separated off to separate changing rooms and everyone else made haste to the training arena, those who has not heard about 'Unique' yet, was curious why so many teachers and students were looking towards the arena with such apprehension but anticipation as well.

After an hour, the girls were prepared. They entered the arena, wearing simple muggle clothing. Sara wore loose black pants, a white tank top and had her long raven hair tied back into a high ponytail. Kate wore black leggings, grey short sleeved top and had her hair kept off her face using a grey headband. Harry wore dark pressed track suit pants and a white short sleeved shirt. Headmaster Krill set the rules; they were allowed to use whatever weapons and powers they have but they are not allowed any unforgivables or use anything that could seriously kill you.

The minute the whistle begun, some of the new students expected them to rush straight into fighting but to their upmost surprise, they stood staring at each other, no one backing down. Suddenly and without warning Harry threw a fireball at Kate and the battle begun. Sara kept to herself using shielding spells whenever a random spell or element was thrown her way. Suddenly and without any warning at all, Kate and Harry lunged into attack at Sara. She had no time to come up with any shielding spells so she decided to let her elements come into play. Putting up a massive air globe that surrounded her, allowing no spells, curses, hexes or elements to get through, she sent a mild tsunami wave at her friends who had no choice but to take to the air and remain there until she draws the tsunami power back to her. Keeping her shields and tsunami in place, Sara threw two daggers at her opponents and both moved away just in time to avoid getting nicked in the throat but not soon enough to avoid getting a scratch or cut on their skin. Kate now has an unfortunate deep cut on her thigh and Harry has a mildly deep cut on his left arm. Now the new students understood why so many people were so apprehensive, they realized that not only are they highly trained in physical fighting; they control the elements and also have a magical core. It also startled them to understand from what they were hearing that, that particular display of power was nothing more but a chance at intimidation and that they have not even come close to using their true potential. Before anyone had time to react, Kate sent a hell-wave towards Sara and Harry who worked together using their air, water and earth elements to create a shield around themselves to protect against the up coming heat wave. Everyone who controls if the smallest bit of elemental magic, felt the power behind that heat wave. Everyone held back a shiver at the dark magic that Sara then used to gain control of the wave, doing a particular dark magic chant, she unleased her fire element and combining it with the dark magic, and she turned the hell wave back onto Kate who had no choice but to shield herself against it until the wave wore off. Everyone thought that Sara would draw of the wave but she continued using it and battling at Kate's shield. Kate finally let out a cry of annoyance and let her two elemental animals come through her powers, a magnificent killer whale and an lovely great eagle bird and all the animals let out a war cry and they consumed the hell wave before lunging into attack at Sara. She instantly changed into her animagus form of a dragon. Letting out a cry she took out the whale in one breath and she and the eagle began a battle of wills. Finally, after twenty minutes of intense spells between Kate and Sara's animagus form, Kate's eagles (El) and Sara's animagus form, Sara sent one last burst of magical energy and they all fell backwards due to spell backlash. El instantly disappeared and Kate knelt on the ground recovering her strength.

Suddenly Harry, and without any warning, sent multiple curses and elemental magic towards Sara, who had no chance than to dodge it. She finally decided to let her powers overwhelm everyone and Harry, Kate and a number of the spectators all fainted at the amount of power used in the spell. Sara won, but she was breathing heavily. Everyone else who haven't fainted looked on in awe, because it was a great show of power but everyone was surprised at the look of anger on Headmaster Krill's face. Sara turned her head to face the crowd and then muttered a really loud 'shit' when she saw Krill making his way straight to her. Now an argument began. "Sara, what did you do that for?" he asked.

"Do what for?" Sara replied, even through she'll be in a lot of trouble, she can't resist defying the headmaster once again. Her friends held back their groans knowing just exactly what Sara was planning to say.

"Why did you use such a large amount of power when you knew you can win without wavering at all?"

"Because headmaster, I decided it'll be a good chance to try my hand at intimidation of your school."

"That wasn't necessary Sara, what if Voldemont attacks now?"

"If he attacks now, I'll gather my strength from the elements and anyway, I'm not tired, so if you'll excuse me, I'll like to go for a run."

"Dismissed, be more careful next time."

"Yes headmaster." Sara said and apparated away. A lot of the spectators looked around in surprise because Karala is like Hogwarts, no one should be able to apparate away in Karala so they thought she did. But actually all Sara did was put a invisibility spell on herself and quietly crept away. She ran around the track for around another 2 hours without breaking a breath. She then headed off to the hospital wing and found her friends awake but not at yet full magical reserves. Once they've gotten to full magical reserves and Sara got thoroughly chewed out by the headmaster, they returned back to Hogwarts where school have yet to begin.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Dis:

Albus: I'm glad storme06 doesn't own us.

Harry: Why? Afraid of letting everyone know that you've grown senile?

Albus: One hundred points from Gryffindor for inappropriate comment at a teacher.

Sara: Too bad Storme06 doesn't own you huh Harry?

Harry: Yeah too bad, it'll be great to give Dumbles what he deserves.

A/N: Sorry, I made probably a dozen spelling and grammar mistakes. So if I made any, just tell me. Please? puppy dog eyes

What happened last chapter

"_Yes headmaster." Sara said and apparated away. A lot of the spectators looked around in surprise because Karala is like Hogwarts, no one should be able to apparate away in Karala so they thought she did. But actually all Sara did was put __an invisibility spell on herself and quietly crept away. She ran around the track for around another 2 hours without breaking a breath. She then headed off to the hospital wing and found her friends awake but not at yet full magical reserves. Once they've gotten to full magical reserves and Sara got thoroughly chewed out by the headmaster, they returned back to Hogwarts where school have yet to begin._

Arriving outside the Great Hall of Hogwarts, they decided that a grand entrance should be in order. Touching upon her air elemental, Sara made sure there was a long lasting cold breeze blowing through the great hall. Kate then dimmed the lights and Harry produced an air of magic and elemental magic around them and they burst through the door. Sara was secretly glad that he had added a few shield charms to their little bubble of magic otherwise they would probably be stunned, petrified, broken bones and the works.

"Enjoying our entrance?" Sara asked, scorn dripping off her words. Getting a no response from the teachers, Sara relit the Hall, let her elemental run free and turned towards the professors with a smirk stretched on her features. Quickly doing an aura scan, she was quiet surprised that a few professors, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall had actually enjoyed their little performance.

"I hope you do not plan on this kind of entrance all the time?" Dumbledore asked, having recovered his previously calm expression and the renowned twinkle back, although not yet at full strength.

"Oh course not, just thought you should be warned of exactly how much power we have. Headmaster." Kate replied, with a some-what evil smirk on her features.

"Good then, I had an idea. I would like you three to create a duelling club to improve our students' defences."

"I don't think so. This is not what we agreed to." Harry replied.

"If you're sure, then I'm sure that your 'friends' wouldn't mind being let on to your little secret then." The staff members recoiled back in horror at the fact that Dumbledore is blackmailing the students of Karala to do what he wants, whilst Sara, Kate's and Harry's mouth was pulled back into a soundless snarl.

"Fine, we agree and we choose the terms." Sara snarled at the headmaster, anger clearly written on her face.

"Of course, would like to join us for dinner." Although it was said as a question, it was quiet clear to everyone there that it's an order and they had better obey them.

"Of course headmaster, thank you for inviting us." Kate said with a too sweet smile on her face. Kate sat next to Snape, Sara between Snape and McGonagall and Harry next to McGonagall. They started to eat the food that appeared in front of them, barely sparing a glance at the professors they were sitting next to. Once dinner was done and the plates have been vanished, Dumbledore spoke.

"So Sara, what do you prefer to do in your spare time?" he asked.

"Oh the usual." She replied, a careful neutral look on her face.

"Like?"

"Hanging out with friends, reading, quidditch, running, sparring, duelling and that's about all."

"Oh, ok, so tell us about Karala."

"What's to say? It's basically like any other school."

"What topics do you cover there?"

"The usual, Defence against the Dark Arts, care of magical creatures, charms, potions, transfiguration, muggle studies, divination and all ministry approved subjects."

"How do you keep fit then?"

"We train, depends on what kinda job we want, assains train in all areas, Aurors focus a lot on magic, healers on their healing ability, seers on divination and so on."

"Is that all?"

"Duh, what did you expect?" Harry asked from beside Snape, contempt in his words and an mocking smirk on his face. Dumbledore said nothing but decided to try some subtle leglimens on Sara only to be pushed out of her mind so quickly and forcefully that he slammed into the wall behind him. Every single teacher looked at him in surprise. Sara stood up in anger followed by Kate and Harry.

"You do know that it's against the law to use leglimens on someone without permission I hope and I also hope that you realise that no one is above the law, not even you." She snarled, anger spilling off her in waves. Her magic aura which was hidden until then manifested to its true strength.

"My girl I was just trying to see if your school was teaching anything illegal, I was just concerned." Dumbledore replied, trying to redeem him self to his staff. He then tried another leglimens, thinking that Sara is currently too angry to keep her shields up and thus he was met with ultimate surprise. He was blasted into the wall even further and Sara grew angrier.

"The first time could be counted as curiosity headmaster, but doing it a second time cannot." Sara said quietly, but every single word was heard in the quietness of the Hall. Sara's control on her temper was close to snapping and realising this, she stalked outside where she let her anger loose. All the teachers followed at a run, dismissing the headmaster's health to see just what would Sara do. They were met with a terrifying sight; the grass was charred and she had power bellowing around her like a cloak in the wind. Her hair was flying in all directions and her eyes were glowing a brilliant golden colour. In her left hand, a fireball was growing larger and larger and brighter and brighter. Whilst in her right hand a combination of water, earth and air elemental was glowing brightly creating an orb. Using the last amount of control Sara had left, she quelled her fire elemental and then together with Harry and Kate, they used their earth elemental and to the teachers' surprise, they regrew the grass and trees that Sara's fire had burnt. Turning to face the professors, Sara's face was once again its natural mask.

"Sorry about that, but I'm sure if anyone's mind got attacked, they'll be just as mad, right?" Sara asked. Everyone knew it was a rhetorical question so no one said a thing but the majority of the professors were nodding in agreement. Sara then suddenly disappeared in flames. The professors let out a gasp of shock. Harry seeing this replied;

"Don't worry; she'll be back before school starts."

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked.

"Positive."

"Then where will you be staying?" asked Snape.

"The chamber of secrets." Harry and Kate said in unison and enjoyed the utter looks of shocks they received in return.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: I don't own anything, but I do own this laptop, Sara and Kate, the plot, this account and you get the gist. ;)

A/N: What happened last time?

"_Don't worry; she'll be back before school starts."_

"_Are you sure?" McGonagall asked._

"_Positive."_

"_Then where will you be staying?" asked Snape._

"_The chamber of secrets." Harry and Kate said in unison and enjoyed the utter looks of shocks they received in return. _

Kate and Harry spent their time exploring Hogwarts separately and in their own time. Both teens got on exceptionally well with McGonagall and Snape. They found out that there was an enormous library in the chamber of secrets (COS) and so they also spent a lot of time there reading any books they could get their hands on, learning as much information about the school and founders if they could and memorising as many spells as they could.

Harry was wondering the grounds and thinking back to his first encounter with Snape. It wasn't exactly pleasant which is why he was currently hoping that Sara will hurry up and come back because both he and Kate would like to know why he has such an interest in Snape and McGonagall and asked them to get as close as possible.

_Flashback_

_He was wondering the grounds bored to death, looking for something interesting to do because he was sick of just reading and training all the time. He wished that Sara was here so that they could play a prank on someone together. Being so lost in thought suddenly, 'BANG', he bumped into the most 'esteemed' professor of potions, Professor Snape, who looked down his long crooked nose at Harry with unmistaken scorn. _

"_What's wrong Potter? Forgot how to walk?" he __asked an unpleasant scowl on his face._

"_First up Snape, my name's Harry Kill, not Potter. What ever you had against my 'father' or 'mother' does not get transferred to me. __If you decide not to like me without getting to know me first, then that's your problem, not mine. Second of all, no assassin likes to be treated like shit, so teacher or not, I have no qualms about killing you right here and now or anyone who disrespect us. Third of all, your precious headmaster is already walking on thin ice with that leglimens attack he did on Sara, so if I were you and any other professor, I'd advise you guys to watch your step. Now I have gotta go, so good day." _

_And with that he left, head held high. Using his elemental air magic, he used it to find out Snape reaction. Who was currently standing there shocked, have not recovered that his childhood rival's son had just threatened him and all the teachers in the school. It was that night of the same day when both of them bumped into each other again._

_This time, Harry was holding a number of transfiguration, charms and potions books in his hand. _

"_Oh Snape, hi, Dumbles said you might like some more books, so there's a library in the COS and Kate and I got you some potions book, would you like to look at them?" Harry asked, hoping he said yes because the books were not exactly light. Snape just nodded in response and Harry gave him all the potion books he had with him. Snape recovered enough to say 'thanks Harry' before he made a beeline to his dungeons, preparing to read as many of the books as he could._

_End of flashback_

After that, Harry and Severus soon became closer and Snape didn't even mind sharing his private lab with Harry. This is where he was currently preparing to go to, deciding that he wanted make some more potions, especially some elemental magic replenishing potion. He knocked lightly on the door, "Who is it?" Severus snapped,

"It's Harry; can I borrow your lab?" Harry shouted through the closed door, making sure that he stood close enough to the door so that Snape can hear him. Soon enough, he heard the door being opened and Snape gestured him to come in.

"What do you intend to make?" he asked, softening his voice slightly at the sight of the raven haired assassin.

Harry shrugged; he wasn't going to tell him the entire truth that's for sure, staring at Severus with a soul searching green gaze.

Severus broke the stare, "Well then, get going." He replied brusquely.

Harry smirked; he headed to his usual place and cauldron and began the potion. Due to the fact that they were all his own, Sara's and Kate's concoction, it was pretty obvious that Severus had no idea what he was making and he intended to keep it that way. He could feel Severus's eyes on him, but he ignored the dark gaze.

After around an hour or so, he was done. Carefully bottling up his potions and cleaning his workspace, he silently slipped out of the room, knowing that Severus wouldn't even realize he was gone until he finished his potion.

Harry quickly slipped into the COS and set his potions on his work bench there. There was a potions lab in the Chambers too, but he was ordered by Sara to get as close as possible to Snape, and wondered how well Kate was getting on with McGonagall.

Whilst Harry was brewing in Severus labs, Kate had searched out for McGonagall in her office. As she waited patiently for Minerva to acknowledge her, leaning casually against the door frame, watching Minerva's slender hands moving the quill against the parchment.

Finally, just when Kate was about to announce her presence herself, Minerva looked up; a subtle smirk playing on her face. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, rising an eyebrow that reminded Kate of Snape and Sara.

Kate bounced into the room, grinning brightly at Minerva. "Nothing much, I'm bored…and the other teachers don't really like me and Harry is with Snape so I have no one to talk to and was wondering whether you need any help with anything?" she asked, smirking at Minerva.

Minerva looked at Kate, she was surprised that the blonde haired assassin would even bother herself to help others, she was naturally suspicious of Kate, but as she couldn't see anything wrong with talking to Kate and replied, "Unless you're good at transfiguration, I would be very grateful if you help me mark these tests."

Kate smiled, conjured up her own chair and quill and sat by Minerva's desk. "So what do you want me to mark?" she asked, fingering her quill.

Minerva landed a heap of parchment in front of Kate. "Mark these." She ordered, watching Kate with a smirk.

Kate replied with a challenging glare, and started to mark the first parchment on her pile. This belonged to Draco Malfoy, 6th year Slytherin. She mentally sneered at the looped writing. It was obvious he was trying to match up to his father's elegant script. Correcting all mistakes and everything, she continued on the next one, ignoring the fact that Minerva would occasionally look up and make sure she was…alright.

Well into the night, Kate finally finished marking the last of the papers. Massaging her temples, she got up and leaned against Minerva's desk, and waited for her to be acknowledged.

Minerva looked up to find Kate looming over her with a smirk on her face. "Is anything the matter?" she asked, her quill posed to write.

Kate smirked, "I'm done, why don't you relax and we can head to dinner. I'm sure Dumbledore is wondering where his deputy head is." She replied, holding out a hand to help Minerva from the desk. Here with the transfiguration professor, she'll play the kinder more helpful assassin, as Sara bloody-Blight had ordered her to do, and outside, she'll play the cold, indifferent assassin.

Minerva looked at Kate with a small question in her eyes, but she took the offered hand and stood up, stretching like a cat, she blinked. "Ow, my head." She massaged her temples, unconsciously copying what Kate had done just a few minutes ago.

Kate sighed but she mentally smirked, "Here." she handed to Minerva a headache relieving potion. It was her own concoction, so it meant that no side effects will happen and Minerva will be headache-less for the rest of the week, no matter how much she worked.

Minerva took the potion and drank it with a grateful smile. She was surprised at the taste, but she wasn't that worried that she'll be poisoned, as Kate seem to be pretty nice and she knew that assassins prefers to kill than poison. "Let's go." She ordered, heading to the door, not even looking behind to see if Kate was following. She hated anyone seeing her at her most vulnerable, especially if it turns out to be an assassin who was ordered to protect the school.

Kate didn't follow Minerva, she stepped in beside her. No assassin walks behind someone if they could help it. "So, Minerva, can I call you Min?" she asked, flipping her hair out of her face. She knew from the fact file the received that McGonagall hated anyone shortening her name, but she wondered if Minerva was afraid of her or starting to enjoy her company.

Minerva turned to Kate, she wasn't stupid enough to threaten the blond assassin, no matter how appealing that idea seemed. Instead she turned to face Kate, "No." she half shouted, just as they reached the doors to the dining hall, and all the teachers gathered there, including Harry turned to face Minerva, who by this time was blushing a furious red. "Uh…" she stuttered, and then quickly slipped into her usual place next to the headmaster and began to eat as quickly as possible, avoiding looking at Kate, who was smirking as she sat next to Minerva.

As they were all enjoying their dinner, Sara walked in the door, her brown-blond hair flowing down past her shoulders, with a shit-eating grin on her face. "What's up guys?" she asked, slouching down next to Snape. Only her friends noticed that she was favouring her right side, and only her friends noticed the extra designer watch she was wearing, and Kate and Harry shared a smirk with each other, knowing that Sara had just committed an assassination job that gave them some extra cash on the side.

Dumbledore stared at Sara, which was not the kind of entrance that he expected from the brown blond lead assassin. He was so surprised that he was speechless for quite a while, and that gave Sara the time to tuck into her dinner with faked relish, a hidden smirk creeping on her face behind her mask. Only her friends noticed the smirk, and neither could wait until dinner was finished where they could interrogate Sara on what just happened.

Whilst all this was happening, Minerva and Snape both noticed the sudden change in Kate's and Harry's posture, they had both relaxed just a bit, and it made Snape and McGonagall aware that Sara was the leader of the three assassins, that she might even be one of the leaders of Karala. Soon, Dumbledore has recovered his sense and was looking at Sara with those twinkling blue eyes, but only the three assassins, Snape and McGonagall noticed the subtle frown on the aged Headmaster's face.

"So Sara, where have you been?" Albus asked, careful to resist the urge to use leglimens on Sara after what happened last time, but he was extremely curious about what had gotten the lead assassin into such a good mood.

"Oh around and all, Karala business." She replied smoothly, silently challenging the Headmaster to ask further.

Albus backed off, he knew that should he have asked, then he would not only be challenging Sara, but the entire society of Karala as a whole, and he wasn't ready, or capable, for putting himself and Hogwarts up against one of the most renowned and dangerous magical schools in the world.

Silence filled the table again, each professor analysing their different thoughts, and each assassin thinking about multiple things. No one was prepared to break the awkward silence on the table yet, especially not if the headmaster currently have a subtle frown on his face. The only sounds could be heard was the sound of silverware bumping against plates and bowls, and soon, Sara finished her dinner. Shooting a look at Harry and Kate, she walked out of the hall, intending to head out to the CoS.

* * *

A/N: Just tell me what you think about this story. Please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Dis: No..I do not own Harry Potter...unfortunately, I am not that a good writer yet..sigh

_What happened last time?_

_Silence filled the table again, each professor analyzing their different thoughts, and each assassin thinking about multiple things. No one was prepared to break the awkward silence on the table yet, especially not if the headmaster currently have a subtle frown on his face. The only sounds could be heard was the sound of silverware bumping against plates and bowls, and soon, Sara finished her dinner. Shooting a look at Harry and Kate, she walked out of the hall, intending to head out to the CoS. _

Harry and Kate finished their dinner at a more steady pace, knowing that too many questions will be asked if they both follow after Sara in unison. Instead, Harry turned and chatted to Snape about some inane potion or other, whilst Kate began a conversation with Flitwick, finding that she actually enjoyed chatting with the hyper little professor. By some unspoken agreement, Harry finished his dinner and dismissed himself first, leaving Kate to stay behind and keep everything 'normal'. Kate barely spared Harry or Sara a glance as they walked out the door, although she didn't miss the fact that Minerva and Dumbledore's eyes followed Sara's and Harry's every move. It wasn't such a big surprise, as Sara is the leader of the trio, and Harry is the 'boy-who-lived', and she is just the unknown blonde assassin

"So Filius, how good are you at dueling?" she asked, ignoring Dumbledore and McGonagall, knowing that Minerva for now would still be Dumbledore's man, or in this case, woman.

Filius hasn't missed out on anything that happened, and knew perfectly well that Kate was only staying there because it'll be suspicious if both she and Harry rushed out together, just when Sara had recently returned. Instead, he just replied, "Oh, good enough, I was a master dueller in my days."

Kate wasn't surprised, she already knew this, but raised an eyebrow anyway. "That's cool, what are you favourite spells?" she asked.

"Oh, I personally love 'avis' and 'reducto'."

"Sweet, maybe we should duel together sometime?" she suggested, feeling an instant connection with the small professor.

Filius smiled and nodded his head in agreement; he was extremely tempted to throw a potato at the headmaster's head for he had still yet to tear his eyes away from the door where Sara, and then Harry had existed from.

_Kate, talks done, give you an update when you come back,__ flirt with McGonagall, Snape or Flitwick_. Kate hearing that in her mind from Sara nearly choked on her mouthful of carrot, but assassin training forbids the littlest bits of emotion and she managed to hold onto her impassive mask. Are they mad? She wondered, but followed Sara's order.

"So Minerva, what's wrong with calling you Min?" she asked, well aware that the temperature had dropped about two degrees and Filius and Severus discreetly keeping their hands on their wands.

Minerva glared at Kate, "Because it's inappropriate?" she suggested.

Kate smiled cheekily back, "But its so cute." She replied, cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

Minerva glared, "I assure you Ms Glade, I am hardly what one would call cute." She replied, stiffly, staring straight ahead, ignoring the quiet sniggering coming from Snape and Albus.

Kate stood up and walked behind Minerva's chair, she leaned down and whispered into her ear, mentally smiling when Minerva shivered, "Maybe not, but for someone your age, you still are pretty." She smiled, allowing her hands to discreetly brush against Minerva's legs, and then she left, without a backward glance.

Minerva was left sitting there, resembling a goldfish, a very red goldfish, whilst her colleagues sent her curious looks. Albus, finally as the headmaster of the school took the plunge, "Minerva? What did she say?" he asked, resisting the urge to use leglimency on his long time friend.

Minerva stared resolutely at her plate concentrating on eating, "That is none of your business." She snapped.

Albus backed off, knowing that he'll loose Minerva if he pushed harder, "Alright." He replied, setting down to finish his delicious dinner.

_Meanwhile in the CoS_

Kate walked at a leisurely pace to the girls' bathroom, and the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Hissing out, she enjoyed the wide drop to the entrance. "Was it really necessary to order me to flirt with those three?" she asked out loud, ignoring Harry's cursing as she had just interrupted his telepathic conversation with his assassin girlfriend.

"Yes it was." Sara said, leaving no room for arguments. She sat down cross legged and leaned against the leg of a chair. Kate lay down and laid her head in Sara's lap, enjoying the feel of Sara's hands gently massaging her scalp.

"So, what happened?" she asked, as Harry joined them, using her arm as a headrest.

Sara kept her gentle massaging of Kate's scalp as she replied, "Lucius Malfoy is dead, Nacrissa was the one who paid us." In such a short sentence, a lot of people's world would have fallen apart, which means it was a good thing that no one was there to hear that revelation.

"Oh my God! Cissy actually went through with it?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes."

Kate looked up under lowered lashes, "I love you Sara, and you're bloody amazing."

Sara leaned down, it wasn't unusual to find the two best friends locking lips around Karala, and Harry had by then gotten used to those two kissing ever once in a while. "I know I am." She whispered, landing a gentle kiss on Kate's lips, and soon a battle of tongues began, that lasted for quite a while until Harry discreetly coughed. They broke apart, "Anyway, as I was saying, Cissy will be staying with us, out of sight and out of range from now on." She waited for Kate to jump up with joy as she will be reunited with her fair headed lover once again.

Kate jumped up with joy and let out a shout in ecstasy. "YES! When is she coming?" she asked, quieting down and facing Sara, ignoring Harry's muttered threats, as she in her excitement, had allowed Harry's head to bump 'painfully' against the ground.

"She is coming tomorrow afternoon; I need you and Sara to distract everyone from my disappearance. I should be back before dinner." Harry replied, standing up and stretching.

Kate didn't need to ask why Harry was going, as if it was she or Sara; they could more easily get distracted. It wasn't that they were distracted easily, but both Sara and she had previous relations with Nacrissa. "Alright then, now if you don't mind, I'll go to bed." She said, yawning. She wasn't extremely tired, but she still would enjoy any rest she could get.

Harry's eyes followed Kate out, and he then after a nod at Sara, retreated to the training room and started his training, retreating to bed at around 1 am. Sara took her book off the bookshelf, curled up on the sofa and continued reading, until sometime in the early morning at 2.

She made her way to her own bed and sank comfortably into it. Using her own magic, she gently sensed the school, finding out that Albus was sound asleep in his room, Severus brewing a potion, Minerva curled up in her animagus form on the couch asleep, Filius reading up on some inane hex, the rest of the staff all asleep and the ghosts wondering around…some drifting off into dreamland.

Sara sighed and stretched like the cheetah she was, she turned and drifted off into a mediative state, appearing to the unknown eye as sound asleep.

3


End file.
